


Stay with Me

by stececilia



Series: Journey to Sanctus One shots [2]
Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Family Feels, Fluff, Hiding, M/M, Male nursing baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stececilia/pseuds/stececilia
Summary: Being pursued, Marcus is forced to leave Tomas briefly in order to keep them safe.





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place between Marcus and Tomas leaving the last trading post and before meeting up with Donovan and his men.
> 
> The title is from "Stay with me" by Sam Smith

  “Marcus! Stay with me!” Tomas cried as Marcus pushed Tomas and their bags further into the alcove made by dirt, tree roots, and rocks.

  “I will be back love, but I can’t stay here with them chasing us.” Marcus said urgently looking back to scan the horizon,

  “But…”

  “I will lead them off and then come back when I lost them. I will not let them get you or Aria.” Marcus told him softly removing his button up shirt draping it over Tomas’ front to cover Aria who was starting to fuss. “Keep her quiet and stay here.” Marcus ordered kissing Tomas’ head before backing out of the alcove and quickly looking around before standing.

  “Marcus…”

  “I promise Tomas, I will be back.”

  “Be careful…I love you.”

  Marcus smiled and said, “I love you too.” Marcus took off running as Tomas heard voices in the distance shout out indicating that they saw him.

  Tomas moved further into the alcove hearing footsteps appear. He slowed his breathing and pulled Aria close keeping the shirt around them both.

  Tomas saw a pair of legs appear when another voice said, “You see them?”

  “No, this must have been a trick.”

  “I want that baby!”

  “I know, but the baby is not here. Come on, let’s help the others.”

  “Wait look that looks like some place he could have hidden the other one and the baby.” Tomas silently prayed and closed his eyes hearing the two pairs of feet get closer.

  “Come on! We need to get him!” another voice shouted as Tomas heard the ones nearby run off.

  He opened his eyes and saw no one within eye sight and after a few more minutes let out a breathe of relief. He slowly pulled back the shirt looking at 4.5 month old Aria who was looking back up at him with wide blue eyes. “It’s alright dear…we are safe now. Daddy will be back soon.” Tomas said softly as Aria started to whimper.

  Tomas pulled her close nuzzling her when she nuzzled his chest. Tomas shifted some, removing most of shirt to allow her nurse. Tomas pulled the shirt back over her and most of him. Thankfully it was a dark shirt that Tomas hoped helped them blend into the darkness of the alcove.

  He rested his head against the back of alcove replaying everything that led them here. “God what was messed up world we now live in.” Tomas whispered still not believing that here he was hiding from humans and demons alike nursing a child that he had given birth to.

 Tomas looked out of the alcove hoping Marcus was all right and closed his eyes feeling exhaustion overcome him. Tomas awoke with a start hearing something outside and opening his eyes saw that the sun was setting. He heard rustling outside and footsteps approaching as he reached behind him to grab the pistol.

 “Tomas…” came a soft familiar voice.

  “Marcus!”

   He saw a familiar figure jump down as Tomas saw that it was Marcus. Marcus moved into the alcove pushing Tomas further back before wrapping his arms around him.

  Tomas buried his face in Marcus’ neck saying, “You’re safe.”

  “I am, it took some time but I was finally able to get them off my tail.” Marcus explained softly as Tomas nodded and pulled back seeing Marcus’ white tank top stained with dirt, sweat, and blood. He looked up seeing various scratched on Marcus’ face and then on his arms. “Yeah running through trees isn’t exactly injury free.”

 “We should heal…”

 “Shh it’s fine.” Marcus said Marcus kissing Tomas lightly before pulling back the shirt and smiling. “How was she?” 

  Tomas looked down at the sleeping Aria saying “Good, started to get fussy but she was just hungry.”

  Marcus gently stroked her cheek before moving his arm to rest against Tomas’ assisting in cradling her. Aria shifted some and then opened her eyes looking up. She saw Marcus and smiled making soft babbling sounds reaching up for him.

  Marcus gently took her from Tomas and rested her against his shoulder. Tomas smiled and pulled his shirt back on but left it open in case Aria got hungry. Marcus kissed the side of her head saying, “So glad you are safe little one.”

  He bent his knees and rested her against his thighs as she smiled and wrapped her hand around two of his fingers. Tomas rested his head against Marcus’ shoulder smiling as Marcus said, “She is getting bigger every day.”

  “I know, I just hope I can continue giving her the nutrients she needs.”

  “We should have something in the bags.”

  Tomas glanced over at their two packs as Tomas said “Yes but we are slowly running out. And I am feeling the drain.”

  Marcus looked at Tomas saying, “How long have you been feeling this?”

  “Since two days ago…she is getting bigger and needing more food…hopefully soon she’ll be able to start eating solids…but without teeth…”

  Marcus cursed softly saying “Okay we’ll see if our journey takes us near a town or something.”

  “You think this Sanctus place truly exists?” Tomas asked gently smoothing out Aria's hair.

  “I hope it does. It is our last hope for safety.” Aria made a noised pulling on Marcus’ fingers as Marcus turned his attention back to her. “Sorry love.” Marcus said kissing her small hand as Aria just laughed.

  “Shh we need to be quiet little one.” Tomas urged as Aria looked at Tomas smiling.

  Marcus and Tomas chuckled as Marcus said, “Her hair is getting thicker.”

  Tomas continued smoothing and brushing back her hair saying, “Yes, if she got the Ortega gene then it will be curly.”

  Marcus smiled saying “It will be gorgeous.” Tomas nodded as Aria started sucking on her fingers smiling.

  Tomas gently brushed some dirt off of Aria’s shirt and pants saying “Hopefully we can her some new clothes…”

  “How are we on supplies for her?”

  “Okay for now…let’s just hope we can find somewhere to replenish soon.”

 Marcus nodded pulling her close and nuzzling her and stroking her back. “We’ll take care of you baby. You are safe with us.” Marcus whispered as Aria squealed happily pushing back some as Marcus pulled her away allowing her to place her hands on his face.

  She patted his cheeks then placed her hand on his nose exploring his face. Tomas just smiled as Marcus kissed her hands then her nose. Aria laughed as Tomas said “Shh we don’t want to get caught.”

  “Yeah Aria shh.” Marcus said giving her an Eskimo kiss as she giggled. Tomas rolled his eyes and gently took her from Marcus.

  “Stop encouraging her.” Tomas chuckled as he cradled her close.

  “Aw but her laugh is so cute.” Marcus said smiling as Tomas just shook his head smiling.

  They sat there in comfortable silence watching their daughter suck on her fingers then start grabbing at her feet as nighttime filled the alcove.

  “Come on we better get some sleep." Marcus said as Tomas nodded and pulled Aria close who started to nurse again. Tomas stroked her hair as she suckled against him as Marcus smiled. “At least she is eating…”

  Tomas nodded remembering how difficult it was to get her to eat after the destruction of the convent. No matter what Tomas had done, she would refuse to eat and they both saw the toll it was taken on her body. Tomas had been so scared that they would lose her but fortunately she either calmed down or just grew way to hungry.

 “I can’t lose her.” Tomas whispered kissing her forehead.

 “You won’t. I won’t let that happen. She is ours Tomas, God gave her to us. I will ensure that she grows into a beautiful young woman.”

  “As will I.” Tomas promised as Marcus kissed him then grabbing the shirt draped over Tomas and Aria.

  “Come on let’s get some sleep.” Marcus said pulling Tomas close as Tomas nodded and rested his head on Marcus’ shoulder closing his eyes.

  Marcus sat there leaning his head against the wall, listening for a bit at the surroundings to ensure that was safe for him to grab a little sleep too. He knew that they would both need to well rested if they wanted on in search of the last human strong hold Sanctus.

  “Please be right sisters…this is truly our last hope…Aria’ last hope.” Marcus thought knowing that if they didn’t get somewhere soon with safety, shelter, and resources Aria may not make it…nor would they. Marcus said a silent prayer before deeming it safe and closing his eyes fell into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Like and comment if you wish! Thanks for reading!


End file.
